


A Second Chance [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Double Jeopardy (Professor Barba) [Podfic] [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Columbia Law School professor Rafael Barba receives a surprise visit from an NYPD detective looking for his help.





	A Second Chance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415397) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Author notes: 
> 
> Because of [all those gifs from Raúl guest-starring on The Path](https://all-things-raul-esparza.tumblr.com/post/169825730099/ra%C3%BAl-esparza-in-a-beast-no-more-s03e02)...this more or less wrote itself.
> 
> Toying with the idea of a sequel, so if you think it'd be something you'd want...let me know.
> 
> Eternal gratitude to AHF, for making this infinitely better.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

This is the audio recording of Robin Hood (kjack89)'s _A Second Chance_ , part one of the _Double Jeopardy (Professor Barba)_ series.

 

Length: 13:01 (13MB)

 

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aSW3J2y28xJDxuZrvGYRxCVqt3zFd34c/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
